twonfandomcom-20200213-history
Declarations
Declaration of The War Official Countries Owned by Players Guide Point One | The Declaration of Gaining an Official Respected Sovereign territory or country. To own a nation officially, you must have made a country in government decisions or have conquered it via Military Use and for it to be Official it must be verified by Leaders to be official Sovereign Territory gained without breaking the #rules of gaining a country. It is then claimed Sovereign territory of your nation and is placed on the World Map. If these Guidelines are broken your territory will not be recognized and is still able to conquer not via a war. This will also apply for players allied with the cheating country. This country will not be able to claim this territory even without the cheating behaviour displayed by the ally. If another nation takes this and and aa war is started, the cheater may win, but not take back the territory they are battling over. Point Two | The Declaration of Tribal Lands and their 'Nation Status'. Tribal Nations are not marked on the World Map but are named and are an unofficial 'A.I' country not respected under Point One. This does mean that, though they are not an official nation, tribal islands need a minor war to capture, if the island does not have player inhabitants on it. If it does, the tribes usually have fled. Also, the war will be bigger depending on the island size. If the Tribe takes over your capital, they might throw away your 'high tech' weapons into the ocean where you might be able to find them. Once you capture the tribal nation, it's tribal name will be unchangeable and be that states name. Though if a tribe gains back your territory, they are savage so they change the name back. If this starts a civil war and the Tribe wins, your things will be kept as trophies. If you win, you can also gain that land and that tribe will be wiped out, unless the survivors are taken in as servants for you. Declaration of The War official Money and Gaining money system Point One | The declaration of the official ways of gaining money. To gain money needs to made in a war or industrially. It can be used over 3 methods; Wars, industrial, and trading. This lets you gradually make money to spend it. If a cheater owner gives himself money, he is excluded from the games and money is dumped away. Methods Once you gain this money, you can trade it which can gain or lose you money. if you want to be smart about trading, check #items. This way of gaining money is to trade on ships or sailboats and exchange goods. Sometimes, they sell it for less, but sometimes, more. This can gain you money if you then trade them back for overprice. This can gain you loads. The winning war way is when you are in a war, and you win! Then, you gain access to the capital building (Explained in Point 2) and can rob the money. If you have a strong military, this will be an amazing way to gain, but if you have a small one, don't try. The final and most simple way is to gain profit from your countries industrialization. You buy buildings from the Industrial section in #items and you have an Earning/hr then. After a while, you begin to profit and this goes on forever unless the factory breaks down. If you have something like a mine, addition gems can also be mined to gain you more about once a day (usually)